1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hosiery and, more particularly, to a multiple-layer sock and the method for making same. The sock preferably includes separately knitted inner and outer fabric layers that are attached along the top leg opening and at discrete locations adjacent the toe end. In addition, one of the layers preferably includes a closure seam that is oriented toward and overlain by the other fabric layer. The present invention also particularly concerns a form used in constructing the double-layer sock.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Although multiple-layer socks have been developed for various applications, they are often problematic and, in some instances, harmful to the wearer. For example, the layers of conventional socks will often fail to remain in proper alignment and will consequently bunch up, causing discomfort and areas of focal pressure. Those ordinarily skilled in the art will appreciate that areas of focal pressure are particularly troublesome for persons having peripheral neuropathy (e.g., a person with diabetes), as such areas can go unnoticed and thereby cause skin sores. As is also customary, one or both of the layers of a conventional multilayered sock will have a toe closure seam that presents a hard, projecting rib, which can similarly create an area of focal pressure. This is particularly problematic with double-layer socks having a common toe closure seam for both layers, wherein four edges of material are brought together to form the seam. It is also noted that the production of multilayered socks has historically been expensive, complex and time consuming.
Responsive to these and other problems, an important object of the present invention is to provide a multilayered sock that is effective in its intended application. It is also an important object of the present invention to provide a multilayered sock that reduces the risk of bunching of the fabric. Additionally, an important object of the present invention is to provide a multilayered sock that is unlikely to create areas of focal pressure when worn. It is specifically an important object of the present invention to provide a multilayered sock for persons having peripheral neuropathy. Another important object of the present invention is to provide a multilayered sock having an inexpensive, simple and durable construction. Yet another important object of the present invention is to provide a system for making multilayered socks having relatively low production costs, time and complexity.
In accordance with these and other objects evident from the following description of the preferred embodiment, the present invention concerns a sock comprising a multilayered fabric receptacle dimensioned to fit over the foot and at least a portion of the leg of the wearer. The receptacle includes an inner layer and an outer layer, with at least one of the layers having a sewn closure seam that presents a rib oriented toward and overlain by the other layer. The rib is consequently concealed by the other layer, and the other layer naturally pads against focal pressure that might otherwise be created by the rib. Further, this arrangement prevents the rib from facing outwardly toward footwear or inwardly into contact with the skin, which is believed to further reduce the risk of discomfort and injury. The present invention also concerns the method making a sock having the inverted closure seam.
Another aspect of the present invention concerns a sock comprising a multilayered fabric receptacle dimensioned to fit over the foot and at least a portion of the leg of the wearer. The receptacle presents a top, open leg end and an opposite toe end. Further, the receptacle includes substantially coextensive, separately knitted inner and outer layers. The fabric layers present generally superimposed toe sections adjacent the toe end of the receptacle and dimensioned to fit over the toes of the wearer, generally superimposed leg sections adjacent the leg end of the receptacle and dimensioned to fit over at least a portion of the leg of the wearer, and generally superimposed foot sections each extending between the respective leg and toe sections. The fabric layers are joined along the top end of the receptacle and at a location within the toe sections of the fabric layers. It has been determined that such joining of the layers is highly effective in maintaining proper alignment and superimposition of the layers during use. In addition, the counterintuitive use of separately knitted layers actually reduces production costs and provides significant flexibility in sock construction. The present invention further involves the method of making a sock having separately knitted inner and outer layers joined in the manner just described.
The present invention also concerns a form used in fabricating a multiple-layer sock having an inner layer and an outer layer. The form includes an inner layer pattern configured to receive the inner layer of the sock thereon and an outer layer pattern configured to receive the outer layer of the sock thereon. The patterns are arranged and configured so that the inner and outer layers of the sock are superimposed when received on the patterns. An inventive method of using the form to fabricate a multiple-layer sock is also claimed.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment and the accompanying drawing figures.